villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cha Jin-soo
Cha Jin-soo is North Korean government agent sent to kill Park Hoon alongside Han Seung-hee (Jae-hee) and a character in the SBS television series Doctor Stranger. He was portrayed by Park Hae-Joon. History Cha Jin-soo is a military officer who meet young Hoon and his father who sent South Korean prime minster to North to preformed who sent Hoon to medical research facility for Leader Kim's health for 5 years in North Korea. He and fellow agents watch Hoon performed surgery on a patient at a military camp and Jin-Soo also threatens Hoon by either sending him away to a concentration camp or have him executed along with Hoon's father. When Cha arrested Jae-hee's father Hoon planned escaped with Jae-hee who is injured before his father was killed to saved his son. In Budapest Jin-soo become bodyguard to Hoon and blamed him for not saving Jae-hee when her heart (in fact she prented dead with Hoon's help) and they escaped before Cha and his team track down by road chase, found them at a South Korean embassy and Jae-hee sacrificed himself to save Hoon's life from Cha when he who shoot on his arm. after Hoon's escape to South Korea Jin-soo was trourted and beaten by fellow guards of north resulted losing his finger and sent him and recurt Jae-hee as agent to changed her name as Seung-hee after spend time in camp.Jae-hee sees Hoon is now working at hospital as doctor and he dragged her for failed mission and thearted her with gun before Hoon discovered it. Seung-hee warn Jin-soo for not not followed Hoon. Anget Cha theartred Jae-hee along with nightshade for supported Hoon's revenge on Prime Minister Jang who side on Cha's side as Hoon's friend Chang-yi witness and disguid as doctor to see Seung-hee who got shocked and sees Hoon was unknownly side by Jin-soo ponied the gun on Hoon's head then Seung-hee pulls Hoon down when Jin-soo pull the trigger after followed him and track down him at empty clearring and lash him for bad behavior then Jin-soo thearted Seung-hee about Hoon's fate . later Anget Cha chat Nightshade about Jae-hee's and Hoon's reunion and sent his thugs track and kidnapped Jae-hee and Hoon while on date. during this he beat Hoon and stips Jae-hee by in front of him and angry at Jin-soo later he arranged on operate on Prime Minister Jang’s heart or Seung-hee as Jae-hee. He showed Hoon when he thearted to stalgie Jae-hee when he heard their conversation about changile with Jae-joon for sugary on a woman followed by Jang He tried kill Hoon before he was shot by Kim, Jang's bodygaurd and fell down in lake. But in episode 19 he survived and tracked Hoon down but he was nowhere be found. After he shot PM Jang which saved by Hoon he managed to find him with Jae-hee and shot his arm before Hoon and Jae-hee jumped the bridge to the river escaping with their lives and remained in China. Cha Jin-soo for 2 years and Jin-soo kills himself. Gallery Cha_as_officer_who_keep_wathcing.jpg Jin_soo_north_korea_1.jpg Jin_soo_in_hungray.jpg Cha_jin_soo_track_down_hoon_and_jae_hee.jpg Jin_soo_got_call.jpg Jin_soo_pointed_to_seung_hee.png Jin_soo_epsidoe_6.jpg Jin_soo_was_beaten.jpg Cha_looked_on_jang.jpg Jin_soo_shocked_seung_hee.jpg Flashback_of_episode_8_of_doctor_stanger.jpg Cha_gun_on_hoon.jpg Warns_to_jae_hee.jpg Jin_soo_found.jpg Jin_soo_holding_jae_hee.jpg Jin_soo_beaten_hoon.jpg He_starrted_jae_hee.jpg Cha_jin_joo_episode_12.jpg Hoon_met_cha_seoul.jpg Jin_sung_thearted_to_kill_jae_hee.jpg Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Spy Category:Blackmailers Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Thugs Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Soap Opera Villains